Plumber
250px |health = 125 |variant of = Engineer |weapon = Plunge Shot |abilities = Sonic Grenade Jackhammer Zombot Drone Proximity Sonic Mine Turbo Jackhammer Rocket Drone |rarity = Super Rare (GW1) Rare (GW2)}} 'Plumber '''is a Super Rare variant of the Engineer in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Description The Plumber Zombie brings the tools of his trade to the fight, capable of launching his explosive plungers with amazing accuracy. He can also unclog Outhouse Zombies when needed. Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Plunge Shot. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 36. *The max DPS at all ranges is 52.6. *The splash damage at all ranges is 25. *The ammo in a clip is 10. *The reload time is 2.7 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Less Slippery Reloader Reload handle is less slippery resulting in faster reloads. Improved Plunger Stacking Zomboss figured out a better way to stack plungers resulting in an ammo capacity increase. Enhanced De-clogging By enhancing the de-clogging mod a side effect was that each plunger now deals more damage. Strategies As the Plumber This variant functions similar to Peashooter, but more splash damage, less ammo and longer reload time. It can be effective when there are plants next to each other, or where the map is smaller to travel around such as Zomboss Estate. Stun multiple plants with Sonic Grenades/Proximity Sonic Mines to make it even more effective. Using the Jackhammer abilities can also make the Plumber effective. Plumber can be useful in Gardens & Graveyards, Gnome Bomb, and Suburbination. For G&G, there will be plants defending the garden. If you are lucky, there will be multiple plants there, dealing splash damage to most of them. In Gnome Bomb, plants will defend their scarecrow, maxing the effectiveness of the Plumber. It can also be used to damage plants carrying the bomb and any plants near the other plant following the carrier. The Plunge Shot even maxes out its effectiveness even more when multiple plants are defusing a bomb, but be careful as they might eventually succeed. In Suburbination, plants will defend the gardens like in Gardens & Graveyards. The same strategies apply there. Against the Plumber This variant can be pain in most cases, mostly in its most effectiveness scenarios listed above. Try to dodge any Sonic Grenades or avoid Proximity Sonic Mine to decrease the effectiveness of the Plunge Shot if the Plumber can see you. The Plunge Shot does not have infinite range, unlike some zombies such as Foot Soldiers, so Sunflowers and Peashooters can use their Sunbeams, Solar Flare Beams, Pea Gatlings, and Retro Gatlings respectively to take out him out from a distance. If you're a Cactus, the best way is to snipe him from somewhere if he does not see you. Using the drone also works, but it is possible the Plumber might destroy your drone before you make a difference. If you're a Chomper, the best way to defeat him is to use the Goop to slow him down and possibly chomping him from behind. Using Burrow to hide from the Plumber can also work, but Sonic Grenades/Proximity Sonic Mines can stun you from overground, maxing the effectiveness of the Plumber. Spikeweeds and Spiky Spikeweeds can also work if Plumber is not looking. Chompers are actually the worst at fighting Plumbers, along with the Sunflower. If you are a Peashooter, use your Chili Bean Bomb/Sombrero Bean Bomb to try to defeat him. There is a 70% chance he will escape. Use Hyper to avoid his shots, but it will still deal splash damage if he shoots near you but misses. Gallery PlumberProk.png|Plumber's projectile PlumberConceptArt.png|Plumber concept art 10924725 10152694968513214 1746917546228021383 n.jpg|The Plumber wearing the Lumberjack set on his Jackhammer. Trivia *A name tag visible on the front left-hand side of his trousers reveals his name to be Bob. *Plumber was nerfed in the Tactical Taco DLC, Plumber's splash damage AoE was decreased to make him a more balanced variant. *Whenever he reloads, a flushing noise can be heard. **It is unknown where it comes from but the toilet strapped to his back is most likely the reason for it. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Engineer variants Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Super Rare zombies